onimushafandomcom-20200222-history
MegaMan.EXE
MegaMan.EXE, known in Japan as Rockman.EXE (ロックマン.EXE, Rokkuman.exe?), is a fictional character and the main NetNavi protagonist in the Mega Man Battle Network series of video games and the MegaMan NT Warrior anime and manga. His design is based on Mega Man of the original Mega Man series. In the anime, he is voiced by Andrew Francis in the English version, and Akiko Kimura in the Japanese version of the anime and Mega Man Network Transmission. History Game In the Battle Network version of the story, MegaMan (often referred to as "Rock" in the Japanese game and manga, and "Rock-kun" on occasion) has been Lan Hikari's (Netto Hikari) partner for some time, in a world where NetNavis are essential to everyday life. At the beginning of the game, MegaMan's main goal in life seems to be to wake Lan up for school each morning. When the threat of World Three seizes upon their small town, however, the two rise to the challenge of eradicating its evils from the cyberworld. It is revealed at the end of the first game that MegaMan is more than just a typical Navi. The reason why he is so talented and works so well with Lan is because of his tragic origins - a young Yuichiro Hikari had long desired to create the "perfect" Navi and theorized that by combining human DNA with modern technology, he could create one that worked in complete sync with its creator, though he had not yet succeeded. At that time, he became the father of two twin boys, Lan, the younger brother, and Hub (Saito Hikari; 光彩斗 Hikari Saito), the older. Upon birth, Hub was diagnosed with a rare heart condition known as HBD, and his chances of survival were slim. In order to save his son's life, Yuichiro used Hub's DNA, converted into data, for the creation of the first perfect Custom Navi. From this project, MegaMan.EXE came into existence. Since Hub's DNA would be identical to that of his partner, there was the possibility that they would end up being completely synchronized and thus feel each other's pain. That would have made Hub completely useless as a Net Navi. In order to resolve this problem, Yuichiro altered Hub's DNA by 0.001%. In the first game, the program Hub.BAT (Saito.BAT) rewrites the fraction that he had changed in order for MegaMan's life to be saved, thus enabling Lan and MegaMan to become synchronized completely. This plot device is not used again until the third Battle Network game, but MegaMan's true identity as Hub is usually mentioned at least once per game, and in Battle Network 5 (as well as on the HubBatch (Saito) chip in Battle Network 6), we see an "under-the-armor" version of MegaMan that seems to reflect what Hub might have looked like had he gone on living as a human. In Mega Man Battle Network 6, Lan and Hub discover one of the latest inventions designed to bring the cyberworld and the real world closer together - the CopyBot (Copyroid). A CopyBot allows the user to jack a Navi into it, matching its structure to resemble the Navi in question. In other words, it connects to a Navi's senses and allows the program to move around the real world - the Navi program itself becomes the brain. When a Navi is inside a CopyBot, however, it cannot deploy weapons unless an inhibition unit is removed (this is contrary to the anime, in which they essentially gain means of causing havoc), and the Navi only has the strength of an average human adult. At the end of the game, it is explained that, twenty years after the events in Battle Network 6, MegaMan is spending most of his time in the real world - the world he "missed so much." Manga A special chapter at the end of the first tankōbon details what little is known of MegaMan's history in the manga. The nickname "Rock" makes a comeback here (in the Japanese-language version only) and the story details how a younger Lan received MegaMan, who had been programmed by his father, only to be disappointed by his "nagging" personality. MegaMan wished for friendship with his operator, but was always thinking first about Lan's welfare and his own duties, ensuring that his partner got enough sleep, did his homework and got up for school on time. This treatment was seen as harsh by Lan, and after a fight, he left his PET at home when going out to play with friends. The scenario that followed was what truly cemented their friendship - during a game of hide-and-seek, Lan became trapped in a metal crate that was taken to be demolished. As Lan was suffocating, MegaMan began to search for him and located him through the computer system in the crate as it was being crushed, encouraging Lan to keep trying to get out, and pledging to stay with him even if they were both killed. MegaMan told him that there was no point of him going on without his partner. Finally, Lan managed to yell loud enough to alert workers nearby who freed him, and the two came to value each other's friendship from then on. Megaman is much more aggressive here compared to the other mediums, and the story mostly focusses on him rather than Lan. He gets mad easily, proven during his "special training" to eradicate his feelings of hate before the battle with Megaman Dark Soul. Personality MegaMan is sometimes accused of being uptight by his partner and best friend. Realistically, he is looking out for Lan's best interests, and the two of them have a solid friendship. He is usually optimistic even in the worst of times, and extremely determined. His biggest weakness (anime only) is ghosts, the mere concept of which he is scared by, occasionally to the point of near-incapacitation when he must face his fears in episodes featuring the appearance of ghosts or ghost-like entities. The last incident detailing his fear before the end of the series occurs in episode 4 of Beast, in which he is forced to sit through a scary movie with Roll and Trill, the latter of whom repeatedly torments him with frightening disguises. Category:Characters Category:Onimusha: Blade Warriors characters Category:Guest Characters